The Newest Cullen
by iloveedwardcullen5
Summary: One mistake is costly to everyone. Jasper becomes overwhelmed with the smell of human blood and attacks. His victim-Mike Newton.Now Mike is a vampire with a unique power. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Jasper's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(**

**Full Summary: One mistake is costly to everyone. Jasper becomes overwhelmed with the smell of the human blood and attacks. His victim-Mike Newton. Now Mike is a vampire with a very unique power, extremely unique. This power is affecting all the Twilight characters for the worse. Will there true identities be lost forever? Or will the experience help them learn more about themselves and bring them closer than ever?**

**Well, I was hoping to write a story with my sister, she writes a chapter than I do, but she didn't want to. She wants to focus on the one story that she has up. Well, in my anger I came up with this story. I think that this will be pretty good and definitely interesting. So HA Christine, you could have had a part in this story but instead I get all the credit for it. :-P**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. The point of view will have to switch often and it will get…confusing. So make sure that you pay VERY close attention to the point of view. I can't tell you why because it will give something away but it's going to be very important that you read the point of view as the story goes on. You'll figure out why soon enough.**

Jasper's POV

_Flashback_

"_I..c-can't…t-tak-ke i-it…a-anymore." I thought to myself. I was sitting in the Edward's Volvo waiting for the school day to be over. It was 5__th__ period and I was overwhelmed with the scent of the human blood all over. Edward was sitting next to me. He was in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger seat._

_Edward was supposed to be in biology, but after reading the mind of his teacher, Mr. Banner, he knew he needed to skip class. They were blood typing in class so he wanted to stay away from the exposed blood in case he couldn't control himself._

_I was sitting there repeating to myself over and over to ignore the scent of the blood and was holding my breath. Edward turned the music up and was humming along with a song that I had never heard before. Not that I was really paying much attention to anything but controlling myself anyway. _

_All of the sudden, Edward's head shot up. Mike Newton was helping Bella across the campus. She looked like she was really sick. _

"_Just let me sit down for a minute, please?" She begged Mike. He helped her to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk._

"_And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," she continued. Then she slumped over and laid down on the sidewalk._

_Edward hopped out of the car and started walking towards them._

"_Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said. I didn't need to use my gift to see how nervous he was._

"_Bella?" Edward called to her. "What's wrong – is she hurt?" he said turning to Mike._

_Mike and Edward started talking but I ignored them, holding my breath and thought of Alice. After a couple of minutes, Edward picked Bella up and began walking in the direction of the nurse's office. _

_Edward left a very angry Mike standing there, dumbfounded. His blood was boiling and I wanted so much to drink it. I had to get out of there. I jumped out of the car and decided that I would make a run for it. _

_The smell of blood was more potent since I was closer. I turned to see Mike staring at me. His face got very nervous as I tried to control my emotions that were now playing across his face. He blushed as I became embarrassed of what my family would think if I were to attack him._

_That did it. The blood spreading across his face. I ran. He didn't have a chance to do anything. I was moving at vampire speed. Before he realized what had happened I bit him. The venom dripped from my teeth and I realized what I had just done._

_I grabbed Mike's body and ran at vampire speed to the woods._

That had been 3 days ago. Alice had ran to the woods to warn me about what I was going to do but when she saw Mike, she knew she was too late. After I was able to think clearly, I had brought Mike to Carlisle. Carlisle was disappointed and I felt really bad. Mike was put in the guest room where he would make his transformation to vampire.

Mike would be waking up today to begin his life as a vampire. I had spent 3 days listening to his agonizing screams. I couldn't believe that I was the reason that he was in so much pain, and that his life was over.

Alice did all she could to comfort me. She was really sweet even though I am such a monster. I had just gotten home from school when Carlisle came downstairs to tell me that Mike was waking up. We all ran upstairs.

Mike was sitting up on the bed. His face was no longer baby-like. It was more mature. He had a broader jaw and his once blue eyes were now a sickening red color. His blonde hair was no longer spiked. It was brushed over to the side in a side-sweep sort of thing. He was more muscular than before. In short, he looked like every other vampire-gorgeous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mike's POV

Why was I in the Cullen's house?

This was strange. When I woke up they were all surrounding me. It was strange. I felt…different. I don't know how to explain it. I thought back to the past few days. I remembered the pain. The excruciating pain that I thought would never end.

I thought back farther. I remembered taking Bella to the nurse. I remembered Edward taking her, leaving me there by myself. And I remembered seeing Jasper. One second he was at the far end of the parking lot, and the next he was right next to me. He had bit me.

And that's when it hit me. Their beautiful features, their golden eyes, there strange behavior…it all made sense. The Cullen's were vampires. And I was the newest member of their coven.

**So what do you think? It's not a very interesting chapter, I'll admit, but it will get better. This one needed to start it off, to give some background to the story. Haha you will definitely be entertained as the story goes on. You'll find out Mike's vampire power in the next chapter which I will get us asap. It will be easier once school starts because I need to get all my dreadful summer homework done before then. Lucky for you school starts Wednesday so you will be able to expect the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday night. **

**Hmm ok so its...1289 words...thats not too bad. it is only the first chapter. the coming chapters will vary but ill try to make them longer because i know that i hate short chapters so im assuming that you do too.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!! I'm not really looking for ideas now, but I will need some later once you know what Mike's power is. PLEASEE REVIEWW!! I love them they make me soooo happyyy. Well I want 5-10 reviews. That's kinda asking for a lot for me, but I expect no less!!**

**-Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

YAY new chapter

**YAY new chapter! Ok I know I said Wednesday or Thursday but Wednesday was the first day of school and my chem. Teacher was already like YAY LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND A TEST. So I was like ok I guess it will be Thursday. So then yesterday, I finish soccer practice and my boss calls and is like "I need you to work today" and im like ughhh so I go to work, and I get home at 8 ish and then I had to do more fun chem. Homework plus English. So ya I finished at 11 and I needed to sleep so my ankle can get better. And Friday I had soccer practice and a pasta party, so this is a couple of days late. Sorry! So to make it up to you this chapter is a little longer than I planned it to be. Enjoy!**

_And that's when it hit me. Their beautiful features, their golden eyes, there strange behavior…it all made sense. The Cullen's were vampires. And I was the newest member of their coven._

Mike's POV

No, I was being absurd. The Cullen's couldn't be vampires. I was just being stupid. Vampires were scary monsters. They slept during the day in coffins and drank people's blood at night. The Cullen's may be weird, but they weren't that weird.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's laughter. He was trying to say something but he was laughing so hard it came out in pieces.

"You…and…right…s-scary…coff-ffins…"

At the mention of coffins everyone else burst out laughing. What was so funny about coffins? Is there some inside joke I'm missing?

"Umm…what's so funny?" I said, confused.

Edward was the only would who could compose himself enough to get the words out.

"Vampires…don't…sleep in…coffins. And…they…don't turn…into bats…either," he said. At the mention of bats, laughter overtook them all again. I was confused and wanted to ask what was going on, but all of the sudden I was laughing and couldn't stop. I couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Cool it, Jasper," Dr. Cullen said as he got control of himself. Jasper stopped laughing, and as soon as he did, I did too. Something strange was going on here.

"Mike," Dr. Cullen started, "my family, and now you, are vampires. The myths that you have probably heard of-the coffins and bats-none of those rumors are true. Vampires don't sleep, ever, so there is no need for coffins. The rumor that we sleep during the day has some truth to it. Not the sleeping part, but vampires tend to avoid the day because of the sun. And vampires don't turn into bats." At the last part, there was a few snickers from Emmett and Alice.

I pretty much accepted that as it was. I had always known there was something different about the Cullen's, and now I knew that I wasn't crazy. I thought over everything.

"Mind if I ask a few questions?" I asked.

"No problem," Dr. Cullen answered.

"How did Edward know that I was thinking about you being vampires and the coffins and stuff?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle began, "some vampires are lucky enough to have a special power. Edward's happens to be that he can read minds. I can resist the scent of human blood, Esme can love passionately, Emmett has strength, Rosalie has beauty, Alice can detect and control other people's emotions, and Alice can see the future."

Things were falling into place. The reason I couldn't stop laughing was Jasper's fault. The reason the laughing started in the first place was Edward's fault.

"How will I know what powers I have?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle began, "there is no sure fire way to find out. It kinda just has to happen, and after we figure them out, it will take some time and practice in order for you to master them."

I thought over everything that had been said. The room began to clear until it was Jasper and I. He looked torn. He was clearly upset. And it was affecting me too.

"Jasper, what's up?"

"I'm so sorry. How could I do that I'm such a monster. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry; I'm sorry, so so sorry."

He looked to be on the verge of tears. His eyes held the look that people get when the cry, yet there were no tears in his eyes. He was dry sobbing.

I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't mad at Jasper. I guess I was upset that I would never get to see my family and friends again, and that my normal life was over, but I was most certainly never mad at him.

"Jasper, I know your upset with yourself but don't be. Honestly, I'm excited. I like my new life. I want to be an immortal, to never have to sleep, to be breathtakingly beautiful…"

Beauty, I thought. Oh my goodness, I hadn't seen what I looked like yet. I got up and ran to the mirror. I was there so quickly I was shocked. I turned to Jasper. He was laughing at my amazement.

"Did I mention vampires are extremely fast?" Jasper said between snickers. I was excited; I couldn't wait to figure out more about vampires. They were fascinating, but for now I just wanted to learn more about me.

I turned to the mirror and looked myself over. I was shocked. I was gorgeous. My usually spiked hair was flat. It was messed up, but it was nice. It actually reminded me bit of Edward's "I'm not trying but it looks good anyway" hair style. I would never have thought to style my hair that way but now that it was that way, it looked really good. My features were perfect. I couldn't get over it. My teeth were perfectly straight and they were extremely white. Then I looked at my eyes. I expected to see the beautiful golden eyes that all the Cullen's had. Instead, to deep red eyes looked back at me.

I gasped. Why weren't my eyes weren't golden. I turned to Jasper looking for an explanation. He shrugged.

"Well, see. Traditionally, vampires have red eyes. But my family has all chosen a different path from most vampires; we call ourselves vegetarians. Basically, vampire's eyes turn red when they drink human blood, but we survive on animal blood. Therefore, our eyes are golden."

"But I haven't drank human blood, why are my eyes red?" I asked confused.

"Like I said, traditionally vampire's eyes are red. So newborn vampires like you all start with red eyes. They will become the golden color within the year as long as you don't drink human blood. I looked into Jasper's eyes and noticed that the edges of his eyes were red.

"But your eyes have some red in it." I said.

Jasper looked embarrassed. "Umm…well that's because I bit you."

"Ohh." I said, remembering.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. As I thought, I realized that there was a burning feeling in the back of my throat. It was annoying, and it was starting to bother me. I grew uncomfortable.

Edward walked upstairs and came into the room.

"Uhh, Jasper, Mike needs to hunt," he said. Edward must have read my mind and recognized the feeling that I was thinking about.

"Well," Jasper said, "let's go."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all came for the hunting trip. The girls and Carlisle stayed behind because they had just hunted a couple of days ago. We ran into the woods behind the Cullen's house. The speed that I could get was amazing. Edward was faster than me, but I was still excited.

We ran out to a meadow. On the far end, there were some deer.

"OK," Edward said, turning to me, "hat's your first prey."

"How do I do it?" I asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I guess you kinda just give into your instincts."

Alright, so give into my instincts. I could do that. I closed my eyes and focused on one thing, my prey. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer Mike, I was a true vampire. I ran at lightening speed toward the deer. There were only 2 so I grabbed them one of them around the neck breaking it. The other one tried to run, but it was no match for my speed and within seconds my teeth were sinking into its neck.

Its blood tasted so good. When I had drunk all the blood from its body, I went back to the deer that I had killed first. I drank all the blood out of that one, too. When I had finished I had turned back to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They seemed pleased. I was proud that I had caught on so quickly. We split up so we could move faster and finish quicker.

I was finished off another deer when I smelled an interesting smell. It seemed to be pretty far away since it was faint. I knew that it was an animal, so I finished the last of the deer and went to find the animal. I ran off at vampire speed toward the smell. I came to a trail in the woods. And stopped. I crouched ready to attack. Around the bend, came two humans. They were hikers.

There smell was nice, but I wanted to be like the Cullen's and have the same golden eyes, and I knew that killing these humans would make it take longer for them to change. I stood up and started running the other way. I was about half a mile away from the trail when I was tackled to the ground. Edward and was holding me down and Emmett was holding Jasper back. Jasper was fighting internally with himself, and Emmett was there just in case he couldn't control himself.

"Edward, getoffme!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Mike, I can't do that, there are humans in the woods, and you can't attack them," he replied.

I thought for a moment. The image of the hikers flashed through my mind.

"You mean the hikers?" I asked. Edward's mouth dropped in disbelief. The image of the hikers and my decision to leave them alone flashed through my mind. I knew he was reading it.

"Y-you…j-just w-waked…a-away?" He asked. I was confused by it.

"Uhh, yeah. When I saw they were human, I left them alone because I didn't want to attack them." Emmett and Jasper's mouths dropped in disbelief, like Edward's had, after I finished talking. I didn't understand why they were so surprised.

"What you did, takes amazing control that took me a decade to master," Edward said. "Jasper even still has a little trouble with it. On your first hunting trip, you can already resist the scent of human blood."

"C'mon," Emmett said. "We got to go see Carlisle. I think we have found out what Mike's power is."

When Edward finished telling the story, Carlisle's face was also in disbelief. On him, it looked pretty funny. I fought back the urge to laugh. Carlisle quickly composed himself.

"Well, Mike, as surprised as I am with your power, I am very happy with it. This means that the next time that we move you will be able to go to school with all of them. This is very exciting."

Overall, I guess I was pleased with my talent. I wouldn't hurt anyone, I would be able to go to school, and my new family was happy with it. But I couldn't help but wish… I guess I wanted a cool talent. I wanted to be able to read someone's mind, or see the future or something like that. Being able to be resistant to human's blood was great, but I was no superhero because of it.

**OK, that was pretty long. Definitely the longest one that I have ever written. I hope it was worth the wait. OK, well, I promised that this fanfic would be funny, so bear with me. I know its not funny yet, but its taking me a lot of time to set the ground work for it. I was expecting it to be a little easier. Well, so the humor will probably start…chapter 4 ish. Either that or the drama will start chapter 4 ish. Either way, drama and humor ARE COMING. Don't give up on me yet.**

**SOOO, what do you think? Please review. I love reviews and I look forward to reading them, so pleassssseeeee send them. I had 7 reviews for the first chapter, so I want 10-15 reviews for this one, meaning my review count should be from 17-22. im not putting up a new chapter until I get them so REVIEWW**

**-Shannon**


	3. Chapter 3: New Power

**Ok new chapter. Its been taking me longer to update my stories than I would like too. and im sorry about that. I hate waiting for people to update stories im reading so you must hate it when I take forever. So im gonna try to update more often. Ill try to do at least one update per week. So most likely each weekend youll get a new chapter. Sounds good, hope I have time to follow through with it. **

**So yes, mikes power seems pretty lame. I know. IT WILL GET BETTER. Read and you'll see what I mean :) so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, no matter how much I wish I do**

_Overall, I guess I was pleased with my talent. I wouldn't hurt anyone, I would be able to go to school, and my new family was happy with it. But I couldn't help but wish… I guess I wanted a cool talent. I wanted to be able to read someone's mind, or see the future or something like that. Being able to be resistant to human's blood was great, but I was no superhero because of it._

Mike's POV

The days passed slowly. I couldn't go to school in Forks because people would recognize me and know that I had changed. It wouldn't take to long for them to figure it out. The family didn't want to leave Forks, and even though I couldn't talk to anyone outside the house, I really didn't want to leave either.

I read the paper everyday. The stories about how I had disappeared without a trace were headlines for weeks. Interviews with my family also made it into the paper. It pained me to see that my family had to suffer, but there was nothing that I could do. They ended up moving away from Forks, not wanting to deal with the painful memories that this place had for them.

Things in the Cullen house were changing. Alice and Jasper decided that they needed to spend some time away. Jasper was still really upset about his lack of control over himself and it was affecting the whole house. They had gone to some Mediterranean island with no cell service, so we were cut off from them until they decided to come back.

I watched Edward and Bella grow closer, much to my dismay. I don't know if I loved her, but I definitely liked her a lot. Edward said that she was a little shaken up by my disappearance, so she at least cared about me a little.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and eventually Bella figured out the Cullen's secret. I don't know how she figured it out, but the family was relieved. Edward really loved Bella, so they were happy that now they could be completely open with her. Well, almost completely open…

They were a little undecided about whether or not Bella should no about me. As far as she knew, I was dead. They were unsure about how she would take it. Would she think that they had wanted to kill me? That she would be next? They decided to leave things as they were. Bella completely oblivious to the fact that I was not dead. She did start coming to the house more and more. During the times she was there I would have to stay out of Bella's way, no matter how much I wanted to see her.

I began to wish I was Edward. He was so lucky. He got to have Bella and he didn't have to pretend to be dead when she was around. The rest of the family at least got to see her.

Bella was over so I was up in my room hiding. I was lying on my bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it again when it came back down. I was really bored. I found myself thinking about Bella, and how I wished I was Edward. Now, more than I ever had before, I wished I was him. I closed my eyes, and wished as hard as I could.

When I opened my eyes, I was downstairs. I was on the couch sitting next to Bella. I jumped up. Had she seen me? I was so concerned about that fact that Bella may have seen me that I didn't stop to wonder why I was downstairs. I sprinted upstairs to my bedroom.

"Edward? Edward, where are you going?" Bella was saying as I sprinted upstairs back to my bedroom. When I got there, I was laying on my bed.

_What?_

There I was, my body, lying on my bed. I turned around to face the mirror that was on the back of my bedroom door, but it wasn't me in the mirror. It was Edward.

I began to put the pieces together. Somehow, when I had wished to be Edward, I had become him. Then where was Edward? I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could that I was myself again. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on my bed.

I sat up. Edward was standing in the room facing the mirror. He whipped around.

"What happened?" he said. "Why the heck am I standing in your room? I was sitting right next to Bella a minute ago. Why am I here? I don't remember coming upstairs…."

I just sat there. I really didn't know the answer to most of his questions. I shrugged and Edward, still bewildered, went back downstairs to Bella. I sat there on my bed thinking. I knew that I had done that. I thought it over and finally it came to me. I had another vampire power. I could wish to be someone else, and then I would become them. Oh, I was going to have some fun with this.

Before using my power again, I really needed to figure some stuff about it out. I didn't tell anyone about my newly discovered power and I was very careful about my thoughts when I was around Edward. It was very lucky that Alice was gone; otherwise she would know that I had a new power. Now, even if she did know, there would be no way for her to contact any of the Cullen's.

It seemed to me that when I switched bodies with someone, they were not active at that time. They could not use my body, and they had no memory of anything that I did while in theirs. Honestly, my power could not be anymore perfect.

Bella came to the house with Edward a week later, which mean that I was stuck in my room again. At least this time I would get to have some fun. I was lying on my bed once again. Bella and Edward were downstairs in the living room watching a movie. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was sitting on the couch next to Bella.

I wrapped my arm, or should I say Edward's arm, around her waist. She leaned in, snuggling closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't object as she would have had she known who she was really kissing. The kiss deepened, and she pulled away to catch her breath. I kissed from her collar bone up her neck, finally making my way back to her lips.

We parted and she turned her attention back to the movie. Having gotten what I wanted, I closed my eyes and returned to my own body. I opened my eyes and smiled. I was loving being a vampire.

**So what do you think? Review please!!**

**-shannon**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice Comes Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight.**

**Sorry it's taken me a while but here you go.**

_We parted and she turned her attention back to the movie. Having gotten what I wanted, I closed my eyes are returned to my own body. I opened my eyes and smiled. I was loving being a vampire._

Edward's POV

Something was wrong with me. I didn't know what, but occasionally I would basically black out and not realize where I was or what I was doing. We could be watching a movie and I would miss parts of it. I don't know what's happening to me. It's worrying Carlisle too. He has never seen anything like it before. It's almost as if I fall asleep. But that's impossible. I can't sleep, right? Vampires don't sleep.

So then what's been happening to me? It doesn't happen to anyone else…Well, I am determined to figure it out. This is what I know so far:

No one knows what is going on.

I can't remember what happens.

Strangely enough, it only seems to happen when I'm with Bella.

Mike's POV

I was in my bedroom one day thinking about the amazing date "Edward" had had with Bella the night before. We had went out to eat and then we went to a club for dancing. That took a lot of persuading but Bella did have fun once she was there.

Anyway, I was laying on my bed when I heard a high-pitched squeal.

Crap.

Alice was home.

I ran downstairs at vampire speed. Alice and Jasper were walking in and most of the family had ran to meet them. After all the hugs, Carlisle asked Alice to come with Edward and him to his office. I went back up to my room and used my vampire hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Alice, did you have any visions about Edward while you were gone?" Carlisle asked.

"No…."Alice said. You could tell from her voice she was extremely confused. "Should I have?"

"Well," Edward began. "There's sometimes when I'll almost black out. Like, I'll be with Bella, and the next thing I know it's an hour later and I don't remember where I just was or how I got where I am. We were kinda hoping that you would know."

"No, I haven't had any visions about stuff like that. That's really strange. I'll keep an eye out though."

That had been three weeks ago. Three long tense weeks of me wondering when Alice was going to have a vision and everyone was going to find out the truth. But three weeks passed, and nothing happened. I had still been taking Edward's place occasionally but Alice never saw it coming, ever. She was really getting frustrated.

I assumed that I must be immune to her power or something. There was no other explanation. I happily continued. Edward was confused, Alice was frustrated, Carlisle was baffled and the rest of the family had no clue what to think. Oh, I was going to have some SERIOUS fun with this.

**Really short. really, reallllly short. sorry about that. it was just kind of a filler. Im working on the next chapter as we speak. Ive almost got about half of it done so I should put it up either later tonight or tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mike Has More Fun

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to come up with funny disclaimers. So I don't own twilight.**

**Did I seriously get 2 chapters out in one day?! Whoa!! I haven't done that since the summer. Anyway the first one wasn't really long and I don't know how long this ones gonna be… anyway, here you go**

Mike's POV

I enjoyed taking Edward's place when he was with Bella. Edward didn't really think to read my mind since he didn't usually approve of what I was thinking about.

After a couple of weeks of this, I decided to experiment with my power. I knew that I could make myself switch bodies with someone…but what if I could make other people change bodies with each other? Like in that movie where the mother and daughter switch places…uhh…Freaky Friday!

I was sitting on the couch thinking about this when Alice and Emmett walked into the room. Emmett was carrying Alice's shopping bags into the house for her. Boy, there were a lot.

"Alice, is it really necessary to buy all this stuff?" Emmett asked.

"OF COURSE! You don't expect me to wear the same thing twice do you?" Alice replied.

"Alice," Emmett said, obviously irritated. "Half of this stuff you don't even wear once."

Emmett and Alice continued their argument. It was very boring actually. They went through the same thing every time Alice made Emmett carry her shopping bags. It was boring and annoying. And that is when I decided to see if I could make people switch bodies with each other.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on Alice in Emmett's body, and Emmett in Alice's. I was concentrating very hard, blocking everything out of my mind except my goal. I awoke from my trance to Emmett's high pitched scream.

Wait. Emmett's?

I ran out of the room as quickly as I could. I went into the kitchen and watched and listened from there.

"WHAT?!...its…me…and…you…you're…AHHHHHHH!" Emmett was screaming at the top of his lungs. I didn't think that it was possible for someone to scream so loudly. Alice was standing there, staring open-mouthed at Emmett. I had done it. I could not believe it. Emmett was in Alice's body and Alice was in Emmett's. WOW.

"CARLI-" Emmett…I mean Alice…Well, Emmett's body, began to scream. Alice's body, which was really Emmett, quickly covered her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Alice's body said. "We can't tell anyone about this! They'll think we've gone crazy!"

Emmett's body began to dry sob. "But…*sob*…I don't…*sniffle*…want to be…*sob*…you!"

"And you think I want to be you?" Alice's body said. "We'll figure it out, and the we'll fix it, but until then we can't tell anyone, got it?"

Wow. Emmett being sensible, I never thought I'd see the day. Alice, in Emmett's body, was really upset with Emmett, in Alice's body, for not letting her get help now. When Alice is angry with Emmett, she looks for revenge. I wonder how that will turn out for them.

**really really super short. whoa.**

**Short chapters are easier and more fun for me. Plus I get them out quicker. So for now, this is what im gonna do. Ok? alright, you know the drill, review starting…now! Go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**alright computer is kinda spazzing but next chapter will be the last. if i get 5 reviews it will be up today**

* * *

_Emmett's body began to dry sob. "But…*sob*…I don't…*sniffle*…want to be…*sob*…you!"_

_"And you think I want to be you?" Alice's body said. "We'll figure it out, and the we'll fix it, but until then we can't tell anyone, got it?"_

_Wow. Emmett being sensible, I never thought I'd see the day. Alice, in Emmett's body, was really upset with Emmett, in Alice's body, for not letting her get help now. When Alice is angry with Emmett, she looks for revenge. I wonder how that will turn out for them._

* * *

I ran out of the room as quickly as possible, which is pretty fast when you're a vampire. I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed, laughing. If I had needed to breathe, I wouldn't have been able too, and if I could've cried, I would've been. I was laughing so hard. I decided I'd leave them like that for a couple of days, just to see what happens. I knew they would be curious but the rest of the family would have no clue what was going on if they weren't gonna tell them.

When I finally composed myself, I went back downstairs. Emmett, in Alice's body, and Alice in Emmett's body, were still fighting. Carlisle and Esme were downstairs trying to break it up.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT ALL!" Emmett, in Alice's body was yelling.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I JUST HATE THIS!" Alice's body yelled in reply.

It took them a while but Carlisle and Esme finally broke up the fight. Emmett and Alice both went to there separate rooms. It was pretty funny when Alice's body walked into Emmett's room and Emmett's body walked into Alice's room. The doors slammed, and then reopened about 2 seconds later so they could switch rooms. They stuck out there tounges at each other as they passed in the hall.

Carlisle shook his head before heading back to his study. Esme returned to the kitchen where she was making human food because Bella was coming over later that day. They would all have to put on a show and pretend to eat the food while she was here so brown bags were already hidden under each of the chairs. I, of course, was planning on attending as Edward since I could not go myself. Although my reason this time was different than my previous motivation. I was going for the show since I knew that either Alice or Emmett was bound to slip up and say something that seemed completely absurd to everyone.

Bella arrived around noon. I decided to give Edward a little time with her before they ate. I'm such a nice guy. Around 12:30 I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I was Edward. Esme was just calling everyone into the dining room. Perfect timing. I pulled out Bella's chair for her. Normally, I wouldn't think of it, but Edward was always a perfect gentleman around her, so I had too. I took the seat next to her.

Rosalie was seated to my, or should I say Edward's, right. Emmett, who was really Alice, was seated across from her. Alice, who was really Emmett, was seated across from me and Jasper was across from Bella. Carlisle and Esme each sat at the end of the table across from each other. Esme served the food. As she did, everyone pulled the brown bags out from under their chairs at vampire speed. Bella didn't suspect a thing.

We were talking and eating, or shoving food in our bags, when Jasper leaned over to kiss Alice, well Alice's body. Just as he leaned over, Emmett's body jumped up, knocking the chair over backwards.

"DON'T KISS HIM-I MEAN HER!" he screamed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I-I-I-I- mean that…umm…that…" Emmett stuttered.

Alice's body leaned over and kissed Jasper. The expression on Emmett's body looked horrified. Still standing, he walked over to Rosalie grabbed her and started making out with her right there at the kitchen table. It was Alice's body's chance to look horrified. Alice's body grabbed a pair of straws, stuck them up her nose and started yelling like a seal and walking around clapping with her arms out straight. Emmett's body grabbed a bowl, dumped out its contents, put it on his head, and then spun around in circles.

It was quite a scene. I guess I was the only one enjoying it although I didn't show it. My face mirrored the expressions on almost everyone's in the room-shock.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU _DOING_, EMMETT?!" she screamed.

"Just being myself!" Emmett's body yelled back, still spinning.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to laugh in front of them all but I couldn't contain it anymore. I closed my eyes and switched back into my own body. When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room, I started laughing. Listening to what was going on downstairs. I could hear Edward yelling.

"Carlisle! It happened again!"

Apparently, Carlisle was not concerned with Edward at that moment though. I heard a chair move, and I was sure it was Carlisle getting up.

"Emmett, Alice," he said. "You may excuse yourselves." I heard them walking up the stairs and slam there doors, yet again.

"Well that was bizarre," I heard Bella say. I chuckled to myself. She had no idea.

**review if you want the last chapter**


	7. Chapter 7 End 1

**THANK YOU EMBERSEVE. so this is a bad chapter. the one that i hate. so im putting this one up and then ill put the good one up tomorrow and then you can tell me how bad this one is and how amazing the other one is. whooo. **

_"Emmett, Alice," he said. "You may excuse yourselves." I heard them walk up the stairs and slam there doors once again._

"_Well that was bizarre," I heard Bella say. I chuckled to myself. She had no idea._

Edward's POV

It was happening again. I had been sitting next to Bella on the couch and suddenly I was being engulfed by blackness. I struggled to find a way out of the darkness. I was determined to figure out why this was happening to me. I fought against the darkness for what seemed like forever. And then, I saw it.

A light, it seemed like miles away but I ran to it anyway. At least I think I was running. It was hard to tell. All that I knew was that I needed to get to that light. Closer, closer, closer…I was almost there now. I leaped.

And then I was in a bedroom. It was familiar, why did I know it? And then it hit me. It was in my own house. I was in Mike's bedroom.

I ran over to the mirror hanging on the back of the door, and gasped. I was not Edward, I was _Mike_. It all made sense. The reason that Emmett and Alice had acted so strange, why I had been blacking out for hours at a time, and why it always happened when I was around Bella….it was all Mike. He must have a power that only he knew about. And he was enjoying it.

Emmett ran into the room. I knew that it was really Alice.

"Edward?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Alice, it's me." I whispered back. "We need to take Mike down." She nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.

"Hey Edward," I heard him call once he was downstairs. "Remember you said you'd go hunting with me?"

Mike's POV

I tried to switch back into my body, but I couldn't. I was being blocked. And then I heard movement upstairs. Oh God. Edward was moving; he was in my body. And he _knew_. I needed to come up with a plan, but Emmett was dragging me outside and into the woods now. I desperately searched for ideas. There was no way Emmett was going to let me get away from him. He wasn't stupid. What am I going to do?

Edward's POV

As soon as Emmett and Mike were out of ear shot, I ran to Carlisle's study. I explained everything to him. When Mike and Emmett returned we circled him.

"Hello Mike," Rosalie said, her voice seething.

"What are you talking about, Mike's right there."

"We know Mike," I said. "We all know."

I stepped into the center of the circle with him. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was looking at Mike's ugly face.

"The Volturi are coming," I said. "There's no way for you to escape now."

"W-who a-are t-they?" he asked, clearly nervous now.

"Just the protectors of our world. They deal with filth like you. You have no idea how happy I am that I will never have to see your face again."

The Volturi arrived not long after and forced Mike to change Alice and Emmett back. Then they took him away. I never heard from him again and I was perfectly ok with that. Bella was wicked creeped out that she had been spending so much time with Mike. She knew he was a creeper but she didn't realize he was that much of a got word from a group of nomads a couple of months later that he was dead. Apparently, he had tried to switch places with Aro, so he could be head of the Volturi. Let's just say that did not blow over well. I was just happy that everything would finally go back to normal.

_The End_

**im gonna do the awards now, and ill repost them next chapter. so yeah this is what they look like so far, but they can still change!! so review and you may get to see your name here!!**

**Alright, so here goes the awards…**

**First review: xxJxROxx**

**Funniest review: christy4ever**

**Longest review: Christy4ever**

**Most reviews: cpagirl (mind-reader youre losing by one...so review!!)**

**most helpful reviews: emberseve**

**REVIEW**


	8. sorry

**Hey so I didn't do a rewrite yet. IM SORRY. I know im a terrible person. I will get it up asap. I know I said Id do it today but as it turns out I was gone most of today and then when I was home, I had homework…which I forgot that I had to do. I had 4 DAYS to do it. Ill tell you why I didn't do it 4 days a go when I figure it out myself. So sorry *cringes* don't throw stuff. Anyway ya, my bad. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
